One Piece: The True Princess
by DarkDeatheez
Summary: Luffy and her crew continue their journey from Saboady after 2 years. At Fishmen Island, the Strawhat Pirates are shocked(asidde from Luffy), when the Kujas, Whitebeards, and Red-Haired Pirates arrived at Fishmen Island due to Luffy. fem!Luffy. alive!Whitebeard. alive!Ace. No pairings. Might be AceLu. Rated M for safety reasons. (On current indefinite hiatus)
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Currently, Luffy and her crew are trying to escape the Marines and set sail for Fishmen Island. But of course, the Marines don't give them an easy time by firing their cannons straight at them. The Strawhats have to protect the ship and get ready to sail. At this rate, they won't be able to continue on their journey. That was until some of the cannon balls were turned into stone.

"Slave Arrow!"

"Wh-What just happened?" said a Marine captain.

"It-It's...the Kuja Pirates!" shouted a marine.

"Who...who was the one who put a Marine warship in my way?" asked the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock.

~Back on Sunny Go~

"That is the Kuja's logo." said Robin.

"Kuja?" questioned Nami.

"They are strong amazonian pirates lead by the Pirates Empress - A shichibukai."replied Robin.

"A SHICHIBUKAI!?" exclaimed Usopp.

"Her name is Boa Hancock. They say anyone who sees her will be attracted by her beauty and will be turned into stone." said Robin.

Brook takes a binocular and tries to find Hancock...once he does...

"Oh, it is too bright! She is dazzling! She is too beautiful there is no end to it!" said Brook.

Brook falls back and drops his binoculars. But Usopp catches it before it hit the ground and also looks at Hancock.

"WOW! She must be a goddess!" exclaimed Usopp.

"A goddess!?" asked Sanji who got up since he fainted from seeing Luffy, Robin, and Nami's beauty.

"WHERE! A GODDESS! A GODDESS!" shouted Sanji who proceeded to look at Hancock with his own binoculars from who knows where.

"GODDESS! BUT NO WHERE AS BEAUTIFUL AS LUFFY-SAMA~~~!" exclaimed the 'love cook'.

After talking a look, he turns into stone.

"He really turned intn stone!" said Usopp.

Luffy comes up and takes a look at the Kuja's ship.

"Oh, it's Han-nee and the others." said Luffy.

Everyone looks at Luffy.

~Back with the Marines and Kujas~

"Move your ship, Boa Hancock! Are you trying to interfere!?"

"No, I am not! I don't feel like making way for you men."

"She..she is so selfish!" said a random Marine.

"Is that a problem?"

And of course, every Marines have heart in their eyes for Hancock.

_Hurry up, my sister...this is your chance to escape..._though Hancock and she winks.

~Back with the Strawhats once again~

"Oh my god! She just winked at us!" exclaimed Brook and fell back to the ground.

"Han-nee helped us. Let's set sail now!" said Luffy.

"Do you know that shichibukai?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, I do. I landed on Maiden Island after Kuma sent us away from here. Then, I became friends with them."

"Maiden Island...that is the legendary female-only island right? I didn't know it actually existed..." said Usopp.

"What!? That is just not fair...not fair...!" said the sulking Sanji while pounding on Sunny's deck.

"Now thinking about it. Where are the marines? Weren't they chasing after us from inland?" wondered Usopp.

~In Saboady~

Giant bugs, okamas, and Perona are stalling the Marines to give time to the Strawhats to escape. Up in the sky, the elders (who Nami were with to learn about weather) are making it rain in Saboady.

~Back with Strawhats(for the final time)~

"We are done, captain." said Nami.

"Everyone, thank you for sticking with my selfish decisions all these years. Thank you!" said Luffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"Zoro is right. You have always been selfish." said Usopp.

After the bubble expanded enough, Sunny Go started to sink into the water.

"Set sail!" shouted Luffy.

"Yeah!" responded everyone.


	2. Calls

Me: This chapter is the real beginning of my fanfiction. The first chapter was to show hint you towards something. *wink wink* This is also my first fanfic, so don't have me. But I am ok with you giving me ways on how to improve my story. Also, Luffy's real name in this story is Boa Luffy. Not Monkey D Luffy. Luffy was separated from the Kujas at the age of 3 and was adopted by Dragon, who became her adoptive father. Not many know that she is the younger sister to Boa Hancock, Boa Marigold, and Boa Sandersonia. The only ones who know are Dragon, Garp, the Amazonians(Kuja Pirates), and Luffy herself. And now the disclaimers if you will, hime-sama.

Luffy: Blaze doesn't own One Piece. The story is only her own.

Me: Thank you, hime-sama. Also, Luffy currently doesn't have her strawhat. Shanks currently has it. During the War of the Best, when she was punched through her stomach by Akainu, her strawhat fell off and Shanks picked it up. Many believed she was dead, including Shanks, Ace, and many others.

_Words that are italicized are thoughts _(Just so you know)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Calls**

**(No one's POV)**

The fight with Hordy has been finished. And Fishmen Island is now under the Strawhat Pirates' flag, not under Big Mam's. After the war, many territories owned by Whitebeard were raided since the Whitebeard had to lay low due to the damages. It has been a few days since the fight has concluded. Currently, Luffy is thinking of calling Shanks and Whitebeard to come to Fishmen Island. Shanks needs to give back her strawhat after all. Or she can't be called Mugiwara no Luffy.

Luffy walked up to Nami.

"Oi Nami!"

"Yes. What is it Luffy?"

"Can I have a den den mushi. I need to call a few people?"

"Who are you going to call?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna ask them to come here in a few days."

Nami went away and came back with a den den mushi in her hands.

"Here you go, Luffy."

"Arigato, Nami."

Luffy took the den den mushi and went into a room where she can be by herself. When she was in a room, searching through her bag for the papers that had the numbers she needed, the den den mushi rang. Luffy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"How is little sister doing?"

"Han-nee? I'm doing well. Beat up Hordy and claimed Fishmen Island under my protection."

"As expected from my spectacular little sister. If you do not mind, is it okay to come down to Fishmen Island to see you?"

"What do you mean, Han-nee? Of course you can! There is no way to refuse when it is coming from my family!"

"I expected that. I'll be there in 5 days. Bye."

"Bye bye, Han-nee."

After she put down the den den mushi, she continued searching. Finally. she gave up, took the bag, turned it upside down, and dropped everything out. After all, Luffy isn't very patient. Anf of course...the 2 pieces of paper ended up being at the deepest bottom of her bag. First, she called Whitebeard's number. Luffy dialed the number on the den den mushi.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" said a voice on the other side. And Luffy recognized it as the Pinnaple-Head/Pheonix she met a Marineford.

"Um...can I talk to Ace?"

There was a silence for a moment, until...

"Oi Ace! There is someone calling you on the den den mushi, yoi!"

"Marco, you being loud! Who is it!?" replied a new voice that Luffy knew was Ace.

"Don't know. They just want to talk to you, yoi."

It was a moment before someone else grabbed the den den mushi out of Marco's hand.

"Hello?"

"Yo...Ace..."

There was silence until...

"LU-LU-LU-LUFFY!? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!? YOU DIED!?" shouted Ace.

"What? Did you really want me dead or something?"

"No, I never would, but..."

"Trafalg-someting Law saved me."

"Hmm...ohhhhh, him."

"Yes, yes, yes. Yes, it is him. So Ace, is it possible to come to Fishmen Island? You and the whole crew? If not the whole crew, at least the ossan and you?"

"I'll ask...LUFFY! Don't call him that!"

"Meanie Ace...and ask him to get here in 5 days.." Luffy said and puffed her cheeks out.

"Just wait a moment..."

~About 5 minutes later~

Ace picked up the den den mushi.

"Pops said ok and we are close enough to get there by 5 days."

"Arigato, Ace! Bye!"

"Bye, my idiotic little sister!"

And the call went off.

_Meanie Ace..._

Dialing the next number...

"Hello?"

"Uhh..hi Benn?"

"Luffy?"

"Yeah..."

"We thought you were dead..."

"Apparently, people actually wanted me dead..."

"What do you mean, Luffy? We would never want that to happen!"

In the background, people were confused.

"Luffy?"

"She is alive?"

"Anchor...is really alive...?" (You must know who said that)

Meanwhile, Luffy is sitting there with the expression of 'WTF?'

"Well, Tra-something Law saved me. And do you think I could talk with the one who calls me 'Anchor'?"

With a chuckle, Benn shouts to Shanks who is quite far from where Benn is sitting.

"GET OVER HERE! SEEMS LIKE LUFFY NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Not a moment later, someone crashed onto the ground.

"Captain, I can understand that you are excited...but please watch where you are going?"

As soon as Shanks got close enough to the den den mushi, he snatched it out of Benn's hand.

"Luffy~~~you still alive!" says Shanks while weeping out massive tears.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I am alive. Now do you think you can come to Fishmen Island within 5 days?"

"I can. But what is with the question?"

"Well, I can't be Mugiwara no Luffy without my strawhat. Can I?"

"Ok! Men! We are setting sail for Fishmen Island!"

At the same time, most of the Red-Haired pirates groaned because of their hangover.

"Captain. let them sober up first. Bye Luffy."

"Bye everyone!"

_Well that is done now...guess I just have to wait for them..._


	3. A Break (Not a Ch)

I am sorry for this. Since I came back from my break already, I thought of working on something and when I try to come up with a next chapter, I can't think of anything. Sorry that this was short, but I have decided that I won't be making anymore chapters from now on for this story.

GOMENDASAI!

-Blaze


End file.
